The Adventures of Kaito Mokai
by William-The-Author
Summary: A young teenager named Kaito mokai is set off to an adventure with his friends to become the best fighter/master swordsmen of the world! but it is gonna be a tough journey since he is not that very skilled just YET or he is? we shall find out! If you want more Information, go to my : /ShiroLovesCake please ask :D


In the distance not far from the mountains there was a village with some people say that a boy is some kind of an amazing fighter because he contains a lot of skill in training with weapons sorta like Shuriken along with the kurosaki swords, people seemed to be frightened about him for some apparent reason that just couldn't be right about, in the land of the village there was a house right beside two brimstone sheds with two or three windows attached to each side of the house.

''Haha, I'm leaving now! goodbye!'' A young man said as he ran out of the house wearing nothing but Pajamas with a slice of bread between his soft pink lips. ''Huh..?'' The boy blinked his eyes softly as his gaze lowered to see his figure that was only covered up in his blue pajamas. ''Oh holy moly on potato sunday! I forgot my clothes!'' The boy's name was Kaito, he was the one that people said that he was an amazing fighter because of his amazing abilities with weapon handle.

''Alright! time to get dressed, eat my darn slice of bread and then head off to go train or maybe.. go to the academy, oh crap I forgot about school today, what if the teacher gets mad at me? what if I have to do push ups! Oh the hor- Oh wait it is Friday in the afternoon..'' Kaito's gaze dropped with stupidity in his pupils, an anime sweatdrop fell downward on his head. ''Well that was a no brainer..''

Kaito shrugged his shoulders in a gentle way before taking a few steps in front of him to stand upon a self that had his clothing, he took out a few clothes and a few minutes later kaito wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black sandals.

"Haha, cool now I am ready to walk outside and probably... train? or.. NAH Since I am dressed up nicely I might as well just wander around probably go and see my girlfriend Hanashi!'' Kaito said excitedly as he ran then did a call of duty jump right out the window then did a double front flip along with two clockwise spins to act pro but of course no one was around to see what he just did, once Katio landed on his two feet, he quickly dashed down the hillside to the village, to find his sweetheart Hanashi.

''Oh boy! First I am to hug her, kiss her, snuggle her and maybe.. SHOW O-'' While Kaito blurted out what he was gonna do when he met Hanashi, he managed to run into a wooden pole face first with his eyes lit up like dinner plates. ''Who put that pole there?! '' a sweet old man walked by Kaito, the old man's gaze focused on Kaito's stupidity. ''Young man.. that pole has been there for twenty years..''

''Well how drunk was I when that happened?!'' Katio shouted as his facial expression moved into a poker face with little periods for eyeballs, a line for a mouth since he ran into a pole without even noticing. ''Kaito-kunn~'' a feminine voice called out his name as Kaito grunted, pressing both hands onto the ground and used his muscles to push himself back up and saw none other than his girlfriend Hanashi. ''How are ya dear?'' Kaito asked Hanashi while she let out a soft giggled while she clasped her hands together then hid her arms behind her back, swaying upward and downward, her long brown hair touching her shoulders.

''I am pretty good Kaito-kun.. because I see my one and only true love..'' she stated in a shy voice with a little pink blush. ''...H-Hanashi.. well now I have something to say to you now dear.'' Kaito took hold of Hanashi's hands before he could protest. ''I love the way you laugh, I love the way you smile. I love the way you make me feel every single time. You are the one who takes away the blues whenever I am sad or lonely.. that is why I am so in love with you... Love can change anyone and make them better. Just like you came into my life and turned my normal world into the sweetest world..'' Kaito said in a soft loving tone of voice with his right hand placed upon her cheek, giving it a light caress.

Hanashi's cheeks burned up a deep shade of red hearing Kaito's sweet words as she jumped up having her arms around his neck. ''O-oh kaito-kun! You make me very happy..!'' She said pulling him down to her height, pressing her own lips against his own lips as well, kaito smiled into it with his left arm over the base of her hip, his free hand still on her cheek, softly returning the soft peck on the lips before their lips parting. ''Heh.''

''Ewww you kissed a girl!'' A deep voice said from the distance of the two couple. ''Who said that?! ''' Kaito stated with his gaze scanning the are and saw a boy with nothing but a jacket with asymmetrical ripped pants, the teenager jumped down from the high building and said. ''Hey kaito bro, how about we go out and probably hang near the river or something with Hanashi and Akachu.''

''Akachu..? You seriously named your Bird Akachu.. Huh Jackson?'' Hanashi said with an eyebrow raised as Jackson smiled and nodded with dumbfound facial expression. ''Yeah, he is now.. a Pikabird! hahahahahhaha'' Jackson laughed with his eyes closed, Kaito and Hanashi blinked wondering how the heck what Jackson said was funny, they just laughed nervously and stumbled back, they ran off to another place. ''Hey Hanashi, let's go meet up with our Sensei Bill!'' Kaito said excitedly with a smile plastered on his lips while the two couple ran and jumped over small rocks and jumped over the dogs that tried to tackle them. ''S-sure let's go!'' Hanashi mumbled, the two soon made it to their sensei's house.

To be continued.

((Sorry guys but I am gonna have to end it right here, I apologize for the lack of Detail and funniness, I am new to writing stories and quite new to role playing so bear with me and have a nice day :D OH YEAH if you have a question, he's my :) - /ShiroLovesCake

Also here's my facebook page: pages/William-The-Author/481637085290341 well guys, have a nice night/ day and if you want to have Chapter 2 then please message my facebook page :P or ask the question on my xD by the way.. if you want your characters to meet up with kaito and hanashi? please inform me their information and I'll see what I can do.))


End file.
